Merry Christmas
by Minako Kennedy
Summary: Hay muchas razones por las cuales odio este día, son pequeñas cosas que viven en mí y me siguen sin importar adonde vaya. Déjame ponerme la venda de nuevo, déjame estar sola, déjame olvidarme de mí solo por este día... Este fic participa por el reto navideño "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".


Este fic participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Doy las gracias a mi beta Addie Redfield por apoyarme en mis proyectos y no matarme en el intento xD

Disclaimer: Resident evil no me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia.

.

.

"Día 324 de 365.

Cada vez se acerca la noche más esperada por muchos, donde los recuerdos pegan más fuerte y la soledad siente más presente."

"Anónimo"

.

Era una sensación.

Angustia, confusión, miedo…

Dolor.

No era entendible, más sin embargo su nivel de expansión en la mente era admirable. Quizás representaba ese shock que nos pone en un estado de vacío, algo que nos limita y que es difícil de describir.

Sherry volvió a sentarse en uno de los costados de la orilla de la cama, su respiración era agitada y su mirada estaba perdida en el tono azul de la habitación.

Era la tercera vez en la tarde que intentaba caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin agonizar lentamente con las amargas pesadillas. Llevaba días con ellas y las ojeras bajo sus ojos se hacían más pronunciadas. No quería preocupar a nadie, pero cada vez era más tortuoso para ella.

Coloco sus manos en su fina cara, en un intento desesperado por encontrar de nuevo la calma.

Estaban frías. En algún otro momento estas desprendían una agradable calidez. Ese momento no era hoy. No solo sus manos estaban frías. Su cuerpo también lo estaba, pero la rubia no era capaz de sentirlo.

Eran mediados de Diciembre donde el viento baila alegremente con las bajas temperaturas y la nieve cubre los alrededores tiñendo todo de blanco. La época donde si las memorias no ríen contigo, te van matando lentamente.

En el momento de conciencia; Sherry miro el reloj digital de números rojos.

Apenas las 6:30 de la tarde.

Fue al cuarto de baño, abriendo el grifo del agua caliente, intentado tomarla entre sus manos, observando cómo se inmutaba ante sus manos continuando fluyendo libremente, mojo su cara con rudeza y se vio al espejo. Las gotas seguían fluyendo, tratando de encontrar su final.

Abrió su armario después de secar su cara y saco un pequeño conjunto que había preparado desde la mañana, un par de jeans gastados acompañados de un suéter delgado color verde, botas sin tacón de color negro y una chamarra color café para terminar. Era sencillo, sin elegancia. Pero quería cumplir con su palabra.

Después de su pequeño rencuentro en China, Leon y ella no habían perdido contacto. La había invitado a una pequeña reunión, solo vendrían los más allegados y le había dicho que le complacería demasiado si ella se presentaba.

No pudo negarse o mejor dicho no encontró la manera de hacerlo. Y ahora se encontraba en el marco de la salida de su casa, cerciorando que le hubiera pasado bien la dirección, no vivían demasiado lejos, 5 cuadras no eran mucho. Sin embargo se sentiría demasiado avergonzada de ir tocando de puerta en puerta hasta dar con él.

Salió del edificio y empezó a caminar según el tramo correspondiente. Era temprano y el cielo había empezado a obscurecer. Se veía hermosa la manera en que el sol se empezaba a perder, matizando sus rayos de luz en la nieve. Daba la sensación de que se había convertido en oro con toques de bronce.

—¡Sherry!— Una voz grito su nombre lo que hizo levantar su mirada y despejarla de sus pensamientos. Si su memoria no le fallaba, era Helena.

—Hola… Helena—Sherry le sonrió con vergüenza, se había olvidado un poco de ella.

—Vaya, sí que ha pasado tiempo—la castaña le sonrió.

—Solo han sido 6 meses—Sherry soltó una risa—Luces muy bonita.

Helena de igual manera, estaba usando unos jeans gastados, solo que ha diferencia ella llevaba botines con tacón que hacían juego con su abrigo negro. Y su cabello estaba un poco más largo, siendo libre sin perder belleza.

—Lo mismo te digo a ti, aunque… ¿O son los tacones o soy yo pero como que perdiste un poco de altura, no? —Sherry empezó a reírse y Helena le siguió el juego.

—Ambas cosas, diría yo.

—Venga ya, vamos a entrar que de seguro ya han llegado y nosotras aquí muriendo de frio.

Sherry solo siguió los pasos de Helena, trataban de tener una conversación continua pero no se conocían lo suficiente como para mantenerla.

Llegaron al departamento de Leon y Sherry agradeció profundamente haberse topado con Helena, ella no sabía el número del departamento. Solo le había pasado la dirección y el piso en que se encontraba.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, su anfitrión estaba feliz por verlas a ambas y después de un intercambio de palabras, Sherry se dedicó a observar; era lo que últimamente se había convertido en un hobbie para ella.

No había demasiadas personas, no sabía a cuantas había invitado a la dichosa reunión. Más o menos, no importaba. Para ella eran pocos y desconocidos, era un record. Hacer sentir incomoda a alguien con pocas personas no era algo que se viera a diario. Otras veces ella hubiera tratado de conocerlos, lo hubiera hecho. Siempre era bueno conocer a más gente y sobretodo en esta época de "paz y amor". Pero hoy…simplemente no le salía. No podía hacerlo, porque no quería que supieran que se sentía obligada.

Obligada a salir, a hablar…a sonreír. No estaba segura cuanto tiempo podía soportarlo.

Los demás invitados hablaban amenamente y eso la hizo sentir más excluida de lo que ya pensaba. Se acercó a una mesa de mantel blanco y con sutileza agarro un vaso con un líquido que tenía un brilloso color ámbar. No tenía que ser un genio para descifrar que era alcohol y evitando cualquier tipo de contacto se fue al balcón.

Suspiro de forma cansada, no llevaba ni siquiera 20 minutos cuando todo empezó a agobiarla. Quería estar sola ese día, pero cumplir una promesa era mucho más importante que el bienestar propio. ¿Cómo discute uno con la terquedad misma?

Se sentó en una de las esquinas y dejando el vaso a una distancia considerable, recargo su cabeza en los barandales. La noche era preciosa, no podía negarlo, las luces de las ventanas y las sombras rebosantes que se reflejaban en las cortinas. Uno que otro adorno navideño que sobresalía a lo lejos y la brillante luna que empezaba a ascender.

 _"El invierno es hermosamente frió y solitario."_ Pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Empezaron a moverla de una forma un poco brusca, pero no lo sentía. El viento helado y la probable entrada de la madrugada no la hacían cambiar de parecer

—Sherry, despierta— Abrió los ojos cansadamente topándose con un rostro que le era muy familiar.

— ¿Claire…?— La chica paso sus manos por sus ojos masajeándolos en el proceso. Estaba asegurando que no fuera un ilusión o uno de sus micro-sueños — ¿Eres tu realmente…? —La mayor sonrió, mientras la ayudaba a pararse.

— ¿Ha pasado mucho no es así, Sherry?— Sin embargo, no fue lo que Claire esperaba, la rubia le sonrió de vuelta pero se quedó rígida y su mirada esta agachada. Ningún abrazo o broma, solo quedo el tenso silencio. Se sintió un poco dolida.

—Y bueno…— Quería seguir conversando con ella, realmente lo anhelaba. No la había visto en 15 años, pero tampoco tenía idea de que decir; paso una mano por su cuello — ¿Cómo es posible de que te quedaras dormida aquí afuera?

—No me quede dormida…solo cerré por un rato mis ojos— Fue su escusa, pero incluso ella estaba sorprendida. No lo había sentido como un descanso, fue como si hubiera cerrado sus ojos por un minuto. Quizás las pesadillas ya estaban iniciando a afectarla.

—Pues los cerraste por un buen tiempo— Las dos rieron por el comentario —Acabo de llegar hace una hora y si Leon no me dice dónde te fuiste a quedar, yo ni de suerte te hubiera encontrado… Habría sido un poco triste para mí pensar que ya te habías marchado — Quedaron en silencio.

 _"Que hubieras dicho si te dijera que no era mi idea quedarme toda la noche"._ Pensó de nuevo mientras recogía su vaso del piso, con la mirada atenta de la pelirroja encima suyo.

Volvió a intentarlo una vez más.

—No sabía que te gustara el alcohol.

—Ha decir verdad no me gusta— Miro con una mueca el líquido del vaso; posteriormente se recargo en el barandal —Pero uno vez al año no mata a nadie ¿No lo crees?

—Supongo que…si— La pelirroja también se recargo en el barandal. No lo entendía. Sherry y ella eran amigas por así decirlo, pero hoy solo podía sentir su rechazo y lo cortante de sus palabras — ¿Este año fue muy duro, verdad?—La miro por el rabillo del ojo, se había tensado notablemente y sus ojos estaban abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Había hecho una pregunta equivocada.

—Sherry…yo no…Lo siento, no debía decir eso.

—También lo siento— Claire frunció el ceño ¿Por qué ella también se disculpaba?—El gobierno también se enteró de la isla aunque tu hermano haya tratado de encubrirlo— Se quedó perpleja —Tu también pasaste un mal año, así que lo lamento.

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó la tensión antes marcada…

—Hay algo más, ¿No es así? Tu pasado se mezcló con el presente haciéndote sentir miserable, ¿Es eso?.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Claire. Somos miserables por la misma razón, solo que de diferente forma.

Bingo.

Ahora ambas estaban en la misma posición.

Era verdad.

Ese último año ellas habían perdido, ganado y recordado bastantes cosas. Memorias que creían muertas, cada sonrisa, cada lagrima, cada detalle… Solo que había algo que marcaba la diferencia. Claire siempre tendría un lugar al cual volver mientras que Sherry era una arma más del gobierno que volvía a la estantería.

—Dicen que las memorias son lo que mantiene viva a una persona, sin embargo nadie puede advertir o a nadie le gusta mencionar que también es la más bella forma en la uno se autodestruye. —Claire por fin lo había notado; Sherry estaba rota desde hace mucho tiempo—No hay necesidad de síntomas ni de sangre corriendo, solo basta recordar los momentos donde creíamos ser felices, cuando creíamos que nada en el mundo podía hacernos daño…Cuando teníamos una venda en nuestros ojos. ¿No crees que es la forma más bella de dolor, Claire?

El silencio volvió entre ambas, quizás era un pensamiento egoísta pero Sherry necesitaba decirlo en voz alta por primera vez. Recordaba esos días cuando su madre, por mínima que fuera la forma, le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa; cuando su padre le decía que era su pequeña niña y que siempre cuidaría de ella…Luego todo se volvía en gritos, fuego, dolor y muerte.

Recordaba cuando los conoció en 1998, aquella fecha que marco la vida de todos los implicados ya fuera para bien o para mal. El año en que ella había llorado por última vez, sonaba triste y dramático, pero fue verdad. Cuando la separaron de Leon, cuando experimentaron y la encerraron por años…La llamaron monstruo y ella no soltó ni una sola lagrima. Durante todo ese tiempo, simplemente ignoro todo. Los cumpleaños, las fiestas celebres hacia los padres, navidad, año nuevo…Lo había olvidado todo como si de una huérfana se tratara, pero no contaba que después de 15 años su pasado volvería remarcándole el maldito linaje del cual ella era proveniente.

Los sucesos en Edonia y China; todo lo pasado con Jake, con la B.S.A.A…Con Neo-Umbrella le había vuelto a abrir la herida. La había hecho consiente una vez más que no podía escapar de lo que fue un día y ahora meses después ¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar? Jake se había ido, muchas personas habían muerto y Umbrella quería volver a sus días de gloria… ¿Cómo era que todos ellos podían tener esa paz imaginaria? Le gustaría saberlo.

—Sherry…—La pelirroja había mantenido su mirada baja, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza. No todos podían ser felices en navidad, algunos solo tenían recuerdos y un fuerte tormento…No podía imaginar todas aquellas veces en que Sherry lloraba sin realmente hacerlo, gritaba en silencio y suplicaba con la mirada que alguien le dijera que la quería, que ella importaba. Algo, lo que fuera. Sherry la había necesitado y ella la había abandonado—Yo…

—Sabes, Claire, yo odiaba desde mucho antes este día—Le sonrió—Era como estar tan cerca y tan lejos de algo que jamás lograría tener, sin importar el esfuerzo que hiciera…

—El tiempo no mejoro las cosas, ¿No es así?—Dijo la pelirroja.

—La persona que dijo eso solo creyó en una mentira… Un día, después de tanto tiempo solo te detienes a observar lo que ha sido de ti vida, lo piensas una y otra vez hasta que te das cuenta que no has vivido absolutamente nada, sin embargo, ya no hay nada que hacer. Los años te han alcanzado, tu sonrisa empática demuestra todo el dolor escondido que paso, los ojos muestran el alma completamente cansada y la piel envejecida cuenta la experiencia. Nada se va completamente de ti, Claire. Las cicatrices se quedan mientras ellos se van —Sherry suspiro de forma cansada— Este día simplemente me recuerda todo aquello que fue y no volverá jamás.

Lo había dicho por fin. Ella se encontraba encadenada a su pasado ese era su mayor dolor.

El pasado.

Claire, sin dudarlo, la jalo hacia ella y la abrazo.

La abrazo por todos aquellos años que no había estado ahí…la abrazo porque ella quería sostener todo ese dolor.

—Sherry…No importa, de acuerdo. No me importa si fuiste hija de un científico loco o que tengas algo en tu sangre que te haga diferente a los demás, para mí siempre serás la pequeña niña que regalaba hermosas sonrisas, que se preocupaba más por otros que por sí misma, siempre serás mi hermana menor porque para mí eres Sherry, solo…Sherry ¿No basta con eso?

La rubia se quedó con los ojos completamente abiertos, formando al poco tiempo una verdadera sonrisa. Nadie, en estos 15 años, le había vuelto a decir tales palabras, incluso había olvidado como era que sonaba significar algo tan fuerte para alguien.

El sonido del reloj acompañado de fuertes risas y gritos se había hecho presente.

Era media noche.

Había cerrado sus ojos por tanto tiempo.

—Deberías entrar de nuevo, Claire— Sherry la alejo sin poner fuerza en ello, no quería lastimarla ni tampoco derramar el alcohol del vaso —Te necesitan allá.

—Sherry…

—Estaré bien, lo prometo. Iré enseguida solo necesito estar sola por unos momentos.

La pelirroja le sonrió levemente y el sonido de las zapatillas puestas la acompaño hasta la puerta de la terraza.

—Feliz navidad, Sherry.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar.

El viento soplo alborotando su corto cabello y las luces de las ventanas de los edificios que se encontraban cerca, iluminaban preciosamente la noche. Los ojos azules volvieron al líquido ámbar acompañados de una sonrisa burlona. La chica tomo el contenido de un solo golpe sintiendo raspar su garganta. Exhalo tratando de tranquilizarse, sin embargo la primera lágrima se deslizo por sus mejillas. Solo esa noche se olvidaría a sí misma.

—Feliz navidad, Claire.

.

.

Espero que hayan pasado una bonita navidad y mis mejores deseos para el año que viene. Siéntanse libres de expresarse y lanzarme tomates si así lo prefieren por poner una temática triste (?) xD

Hasta la próxima (^-^)/


End file.
